1. Field
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to structures and methods for securing modules within a computer system chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are formed with computer modules, which support various functionality of the computer system. To allow easy repair, upgrade, or other access to the computer modules, computer system chassis are formed with computer module bays into which the computer modules can quickly be inserted and removed.
Traditionally, removal of a computer module involved powering down the computer system, removing and/or replacing the computer module, and then powering the computer system back up. More recently, it has become increasingly important to avoid powering down computer systems.
Accordingly, computer systems are designed to allow removal and/or replacement of computer modules without powering down the computer system. Such replacement is sometimes called “hot plugging” in that the computer module is plugged in and out (inserted and removed) while the computer system is hot (powered up).
It is beneficial to provide the computer system, e.g., the central processing unit (CPU), advanced warning of removal of a computer module. This advanced warning allows the computer system time to take the appropriate operations to ensure smooth operation and avoid corruption upon removal of the computer module. Unfortunately, there is often limited to no advance notice that a computer module is being removed.